how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelter Island
Recap Marshall, Lily and Barney are at the bar, when Ted and Stella arrive. Stella grabs Barney's drink out of his hand and finishes it. She then starts ranting about how her sister is stealing her dream wedding on Shelter Island at sunset. She explains they were just at dinner with Stella's sister, whose wedding is identical to Stella's dream. Stella's sister also mentions that she's a vegan, after which Ted proceeds to order the lamb. Back at the bar Ted swears that they will out-do Stella's sister's wedding. Stella says she hopes the wedding goes downhill. The story then cuts to the restaurant again, where Stella's sister is eating steak and swearing against her former fiance, who ran off with a "vitamin consultant from Whole Foods." She had given up make up, showering, and shaving her armpits for him. The wedding was supposed to be that weekend and she can't get all her deposits back. Future Ted starts commenting on how when you're in a relationship you start getting telepathy with your partner. He believes they should pay for Stella's sister's meal and thinks he's agreeing with Stella across the table. Stella believes they should take over the wedding and pay her sister back for every dollar she has spent. Ted isn't sure, but Stella says that she wasted years trying to get Lucy's dad ready, and that she used to dream that Tony (Lucy's dad) was spontaneous enough." Ted agrees and tries to be spontaneous, throwing water in his face. The story then stops as Future Ted gives the moral of the episode to his kids, as he says it is too important to leave til the end: "Don't ever invite an ex to your wedding." Meanwhile in 2008, Robin is in Japan "finally doing serious news" on the number one English news channel in Japan,where she sits next to a chimpanzee with a giant bowl of marshmallows which the monkey throws at Robin while she is talking about the stock market. Another newscast features a "Giant Fan" blowing Robin's notes and hair everywhere while she struggles to talk about the news. Ted calls Robin and asks her to come to his wedding. Although she's unsure at first, she agrees to come. Barney, Ted, Marshall, and Lily are at the bar, where Barney is being unusually supportive of Ted's marriage. Lily asks Barney why he hasn't tried to stop the wedding, and Barney explains it's a lost cause. He also says he's been working on a problem of utmost importance concerning Ted's marriage: he wants to have sex with Robin again, and the wedding is the best chance to hook up with her. Lily doesn't believe he'll be able to ignore the other women at the wedding. The day before the wedding the group make a trip to Shelter Island, only to find the venue is a Yoga resort, where the bar has a no alcohol policy, and the all inclusive meals are 100% vegan. With no alcohol, Barney doesn't know how he's going to get Robin back into bed, as his plan depends on her being drunk. Barney, Lily, and Marshall are also frightened by the Spin Doctor-looking bartender. Soon, Ted tells them there's a problem: Stella doesn't want Robin at the wedding, as she thinks it's weird and brings up unresolved issues, saying the spark may come back between Robin and Ted. Ted swears they are just friends and already had their time. As a compromise, Ted suggest inviting Tony, but Stella completely disagrees. Marshall says he agrees with Stella, and thinks Robin shouldn't come, while Barney disagrees for his own sake. Lily breaks the tie by saying the bride's wish is final so Barney offers to call Robin. After talking to her and confirming she's coming, he lies to the others, saying he couldn't reach her. Lily scoffs at Stella's wedding jitters and Marshall puts her in her place with a few flashbacks on Past Lily freaking out about her own freakouts at her wedding. Lily's tells Ted to wait for the next crisis, solve it, be the hero, then try to convince Stella to let Robin attend. Four minutes later, Tony refuses to bring Stella's daughter to the wedding. Ted decides to go convince Tony to allow Lucy to come to the wedding. Barney, meanwhile, meets Stella's sister, who wants to do dirty, depraved things to forget that this was supposed to be her wedding. When Ted arrives at Tony's house, Tony is a little wound up, but eventually agrees to let Lucy come, but only after Ted asks him to come as well, despite Stella saying this is the one thing she didn't want to happen. They get back to the wedding, where Stella is upset to see Tony, before Robin arrives to make things worse. Ted argues with Stella, and they agree to tell their ex they cannot attend the wedding. At first, Stella wants to talk to Robin and Ted to talk to Tony, and Future Ted plays out a scenario where he and Stella get married and the future kids become blond. In reality Ted goes to talk to Robin. Robin agrees with Ted that it is weird for her to be at the wedding. She tells him that she quit her job in Tokyo, and is moving home, and that he shouldn't rush into getting married because he deserves an amazing ending to his quest for a wife. She also adds that she thought, if she ever changed her mind about wanting to get married and have kids, she wanted him to be there, and that there may still be something between them. Ted disagrees and storms off. Robin tries to hang out with Barney, but he has a woman tied to his bedpost, so Robin leaves. Stella's sister arrives, and it is revealed the woman tied to the bed is actually from the front desk, and Barney ends up having a threesome with the two women. Ted goes to talk to Stella, but instead finds a card saying she has run away with Tony. Marshall, Lily and Barney try to console Ted, while Robin sees Stella and Tony together on the ferry from Shelter Island. Ted understands that Stella wasn't worried about Robin coming to the wedding, but was thinking about her unresolved issues with Tony. Continuity *Nora's engagement to her husband was first mentioned in . *Robin refers to the time Ted stole a blue French Horn for her ( ) and how he tried to make it rain ( ). * turns out to be valid in the case of Ted and Stella, as the relationship ends up in a disaster. *Apart from his past experience in a ten-way (mentioned in Sweet Taste of Liberty), sleeping with Nora and the front-desk receptionist would be Barney's first official three-way. *In the car ride to Shelter Island Marshall, Barney, and Lily are playing Zitch dog, the game Marshall and Ted played on their roadtrip back to college in . *Marshall winning Zitch dog against Barney and Lily references , during which it is revealed that Marshall has always been unusually good at playing games. *Ted's habit of correcting people is referencing when he informs karate master Tony that he is already having sex with Tony's ex Stella, and then nervously remarks to himself 'why do I always have to correct people?" Gallery For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Shelter Island images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Nora Zinman suggests that Barney's back might look like a painting by Jackson Pollock. *Marshall states he is 90% sure that bar tender is the lead singer of The Spin Doctors. *Marshall states inviting an ex to a wedding would be like inviting the Seattle Mariners to a world series. *A Beautiful Mind when Barney is figuring out the formula. Music Other Notes Guests *Sarah Chalke - Stella Zinman *Danneel Harris - Nora Zinman *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Lucy Zinman *Jason Jones - Tony Grafanello Reception References External links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations